


On Fire

by sky_kaijou



Series: On Fire / On Water [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff, High School, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_kaijou/pseuds/sky_kaijou
Summary: It was an unexpected outcome. To be attracted to someone so intensely like a moth to a flame. Flittering around, afraid to get burned but excited to be near someone so bright.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: On Fire / On Water [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863730
Comments: 18
Kudos: 44





	On Fire

The only reasonable explanation that Seto Kaiba would be caught dead at a public school is proximity. With grades better than the average Domino City filth, he has every single private High School here and abroad in his inbox, wanting to make him alumni. And yet, he studies at Domino Public High School, nestled between his mansion and downtown Domino where his KaibaCorp office sits tall and grand among the bustling metropolitan.

It’s a Trade/Academic High School split in two. The main part of the school does classic subjects, like science and geography. There’s newer buildings opened up on the hill that are dedicated to things like mechanics or nursing. It’s not strange for students to leg it across campus for afternoon classes at the opposite building. Next year the brand-new academic building will open too upon the hill, overlooking the sea high enough above the Tsunami Zone. But for this year, Seto Kaiba is greeted with faded paint and a distinct musty smell from underutilised rooms. The school role was falling consistently before they added the technical part three years ago. The entire first floor is only dedicated to the entrance and art club now. Dust gathers upon windowsills and nobody cares because they’re moving out in three months anyway.

It’s a sordid affair.

And yet.

-

Katsuya Jounouchi wasn’t expected to make it into High School at all. Statistics showed that he’d end up a punk on the streets committing himself to a life of minimum wage, maybe labouring jobs, and a little bit of petty theft until he was of legal age to keep his head afloat with unemployment money.

He’d done a lot to beat those odds and end up in Trade School doing Engineering. That’s not to say he didn’t have a few habits that he wasn’t the proudest to parade around. Like his gang days. His roughhousing and keeping a stronghold on Hirutani’s stronghold down in Nishimachi under the bridge where a fresh supply of over-the-counter painkillers were brought and sold every Tuesday evening.

On the fourth floor of Domino High held a door to one of the two sections of the school rooftop. And the door to the rooftop remains locked but can be opened with a little tampering. Or a swift kick just below the lock. Which is why Katsuya keeps a bobby pin in his back pocket at all times. (After all, he doesn’t want to leave behind evidence.) He often goes out there to smoke during his free time. There’s these beautiful thin cigarettes that go for five-hundred-yen that leave a vanilla taste on your lips. It’s almost offensive how nice they taste considering they’re going to be the death of him.

It’s all going alright.

And yet.

-

Seto and Katsuya fight a lot for eighteen-year-olds. Truth be told, it started when they were First Graders. Katsuya wanted to make friends. But Seto scowled and his narrow eyes fucked Katsuya right off. They pinned each other to walls and spat in each other’s faces. Fists kissed cheeks. Katsuya preferred to fight a little dirty; Seto preferred to throw to the ground and sit on his hips and pin wrists down on the floor.

Nobody understood why their lives were so parallel. How they had backstories with fathers and being older siblings and exceeding expectations and having unbridled pride and determination. But still, they found fire within each other they needed to quell. Like it was the only challenge in their lives. The slew of fisticuffs and insults that Katsuya’s friends eventually grew tired of being in the middle of and now just roll their eyes at. Nobody’s come out with a broken rib or nose since First Grade. Just bruises on wrists and grazes on necks and a bright red face from struggling.

It’s just another Wednesday.

And yet. 

-

Seto’s been keeping a secret from his brother and he feels so conflicted because Mokuba is the person who he loves the most in the world. But Mokuba’s thirteen and it’s been a little awkward to have conversations about puberty, sex, and love. Mokuba doesn’t want to listen. Seto sighs and puts a variety of pamphlets on his bed from time to time to avoid pushing the talk.

Seto’s been, well, he’s not sure if ‘dating’ is the right term but it sure feels like ‘dating’ since it’s been exclusive for the last eighteen months or so. It scratches an itch. It’s nice to talk to someone who doesn’t want to hear about programming or business proposals. Who is happy to listen, as much as talk when Seto doesn’t want to.

It was an unexpected outcome. To be attracted to someone so intensely like a moth to a flame. Flittering around, afraid to get burned but excited to be near someone so bright. He doesn’t talk about futures explicitly, but it’s implied. That they’re going to graduate, and it’ll be alright. Even though it’s going to be difficult to explain when the time eventually comes.

It’s the first time Seto’s felt like he’s done something just for himself. Without pretence. It’s not the first time Seto’s felt scared to lose something so important, but it’s almost suffocating when he thinks that it could come to an end; that he might just get up one day and walk away. Taking his vanilla lips and peace signs. And at least he got to feel like a teenager for a while before the corporate world eats the last slither of his soul. If his days are numbered. He hopes they’re not. But they might be. After all, they’re from different worlds.

But would still hurt.

And yet.

-

Katsuya’s unlocked the door to the rooftop and snuck around out of view. The only thing he can see over the railed ledge is the cars go by in the distance. The first ten minutes go by as usual; slowly enjoying a cigarette and eating a sandwich for lunch. Katsuya will give up tobacco. He will. This is just for high school. Truth be told, he can do without cigarettes for weeks at a time and hardly touches them during winter vacation. But old habits die hard. It’s expected. It’s the only thing in Katsuya’s life that is predictable. The rest can feel overwhelming, but between 12:35pm and 1:05pm, he can stop the ringing in his ears from the crowds and mathematical formulae. Even his friends now are too busy. Cramming for University Entrance Exams, figuring out how they’re going to escape Domino City for the sparkling lights of Osaka, Tokyo, or abroad.

He hears a soft click as he stubs out his cigarette and finally, sitting on the dusty pavement beside him, brown hair rests on his shoulder, and he rests his blond hair on top.

He wants to say ‘I love you’ in moments like this, and he’s not sure if it’s going too far. But he intimately knows everything about his soul. His fears and dreams and the life he wants to build. And it feels like it’s together, and a little more like forever than just simple pleasures. Just ten minutes every day for eighteen months. That’s a lot of time to get to know about someone.

But today he just listens until the words stop falling from his mouth and their lips press together. They open their eyes and smile, foreheads resting against each other. Hands clasped. Heartbeats racing. They’re going to.

“Seto, I-” Katsuya starts.

Seto cuts him off. “love-”

“you,” they say together.

Their world is just beginning.

And yet.

-

Saying the words gets easier. But they’re still under this spell of fighting in the hallways, testing boundaries. Then meeting on rooftops. It’s thrilling. Knowing they’re in on a huge secret. And they’re aware it could ruin Seto’s image if anyone found out. But Seto doesn’t seem to care about that because this feels more important.

School ends in just one week.

They smile like they’re going insane. Seto doesn’t feel like his face has ever ached like this. From happiness.

But that doesn’t stop them from getting on their knees in their three-year-worn Uniforms. Unbuttoning slacks and pulling out cocks and putting them to their lips. Katsuya distinctly remembers the first time they were in a pile on the ground and realised they were both hard, and Seto yanked him around a corner by his uniform collar and pressed into him. So much friction he felt like he was going to pass out. It doesn’t get boring. The kissing, the handjobs and blowjobs on the school roof. Hearing each other moan and feeling each other grab hair and push their cocks in deeper. Katsuya has a bit of an exhibitionist streak and when they’re both out of here he wants to explore it more. Has thoughts about being fucked over Seto’s desk at work.

And now they’ve said “I love you” while coming down each other’s throats. More than once.

And the world hasn’t set on fire.

And yet.

-

The halls are filled with brimming students. There’s beautiful chalk art in their homeroom saying congratulations to the outgoing class. Everyone’s taking photos holding up their certificates. Katsuya’s laughing at something Hiroto’s said. They’ve taken many selfies holding up peace signs with cute filters that colour their noses pink and give them all glittery round eyes.

Seto slinks in quietly but Katsuya notices. Katsuya winks at him, gestures for him to come over with a sly smile that goes unnoticed by the rest of the room.

The group nods a hesitant congratulations at him, and he nods one back.

It’s the most nervous he’s ever been in a crowd. He eats investors for lunch, yet a bunch of judgemental, loyal eighteen-year-olds have him holding his breath. But he loves Katsuya. He does. It’s scary. Mokuba is a different kind of love that doesn’t require a gamble. A leap of faith.

“Get a photo with me and old moneybags,” Katsuya says, handing over a phone (that was definitely _not_ an eighteenth birthday present).

“You’re the one who’s just turned nineteen, I don’t see why you’re calling _me_ old,” Seto rolls his eyes.

“…Really?” Anzu asks hesitantly, but Katsuya stands beside Seto, holding a peace sign up with a grin. He reluctantly does too with a softer smile.

“Three, two, one,” she counts down.

And as the phone shutter noise goes off, Seto and Katsuya kiss in front of the crowd of thirty-odd students with smiles on their faces. And now Katsuya has that memory saved in his camera roll.

His friends ask him a thousand questions, but he just taps his nose and looks up at Seto with shining eyes who offers nothing but a noncommittal shrug in return but a blush on his cheeks and a softness in his eyes.

Yeah, Seto thinks to himself, this feeling is love.

And his world has set on fire.

In a good way.


End file.
